The Fear Of Love
by LazyBaby
Summary: He was terrified of the emotions that played in his heart when ever he saw her. He was scared, and that frustrated him the most. He hurt her to deal with the uncertainty. Mentally, physically and sexually; he broke her down.


**The Fear Of Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Do you Sakura take Sasuke Uchiha to be you lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes!"

"And do you Sasuke take Sakura Haruno to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Hn…"

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I heard none of the screams nor the cheers, the only thing in my head was the kiss heading toward me. My first kiss… How I dreamt of this moment?!

Then it happened. It was a two second peck on my lips, it was nothing like the movies. Their was no spark, no excitement. Their was nothing but disappointment, and I knew from then on; my marriage will be nothing like I expected, It will be just like this pitiful kiss.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you need to un-lock these doors! I said, I was sorry! What more do you need?"

He put his book down, and stared at his wife with a glare. Sakura was so annoying and always caused him trouble.

"I need you to shut-up and be a good wife. If you didn't lie to me, the door would have been un-locked a week ago!"

His temper always went over the edge when he dealt with her; she made him so angry.

Sakura's lip trembled, and he felt that punch in his gut. Quickly ignoring it.

"Aw… Don't tell be little baby Sawaraa is gonna cry? Tch pathetic! Get out my sight before I do something we'll both regret."

Sakura tried to hold it in, but when Sasuke spoke the last part she just let them fall. She turned around to go back up the stairs to her room, and spoke softly to the quiet room.

"I hate you so much… You will never imagine the hate in my heart."

His eyes narrowed to the book he once again picked up. Quick to reply,

"Trust me, my hate is much greater then yours. Now get out my sight!"

With that she went to her room, slamming the door and sobbing as loudly as her voice box let her.

Feeling guilty with every sob that rattled their home, he stood to one of the hundred shelves from his million dollar kitchen, and took out a gold key. Making his decision he walked to the main door, and unlocked it. Doing the same with the rest of the house doors and windows.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, he walked to his room. And let his dreams become his weakness. All the while, pink and green popped in his head more then once.

* * *

It was morning, he heard his door creak open. Turning to the door, he saw a smile on his wife's usual depressed face. The guilt that had turned his stomach all night, instantly stopped. He felt a smile come on to his face, but quickly let it fall.

"Oh! Thank you so much Sasuke-Kun! I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you yesterday. I regret every single one of the words I spoke to you. Please forgive me!"

He snorted, and turned his body away from her. Only to let his happy smile take over.

"Do you forgive me?"

He didn't know how to answer her. Sasuke knew he was still mad when he found out she was texting Sai. Though, he was happy she felt regretful she spoke the "H" word.

"Are you over _Sai_?"

He said his name with a sneer. A moment of silence was created, but soon she replied.

"Sasuke-Kun, how many times do I have to tell you! We we're never together. There is absolutely nothing to get over for!"

"Don't play me stupid Sakura!"

He turned to her.

"You said you love him."

"I… I do love him, I love him like a friend, my best friend."

"Guys like him don't love girls like you as friends. They always want more."

"Why is this bothering you? You don't love me. Those words are not a big deal, and besides I know Sai-kun. He will never go as far as to have an affair with a married women. He respects me, and cares about my feelings."

Sasuke got angrier when she put the suffix after Sai's name. His wife was having a emotional affair and she didn't even know. Which made him angrier that she was so clueless.

"I care because your 'friendship' with that little boy-toy can be mis-interpreted in society. Have you forgotten that you are the wife of Uchiha Sasuke, we have an image we must keep prestige."

"I don't care about are image Sasuke, who cares what people say. You know that I'm your wife! Isn't that enough for you?!"

"Absolutely not!"

He walked toward her, grabing her hair back; he kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"Test me again, and you'll see what Im capable of."

He said, and left her with this thrilling fear.


End file.
